


The Time Annie Kind of Flashes Her Rival Team (On Purpose)

by disneyprincesslevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, im a sucker for rival aus let me live, rival highschools nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincesslevi/pseuds/disneyprincesslevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...But really, if you see a girl at the tail-end of a particularly intense game, and she's wearing your rival's school colors, and she happens to be looking, who wouldn't raise their middle fingers at her like victory flags? (Most decent people, it would seem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Annie Kind of Flashes Her Rival Team (On Purpose)

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted in like a year, im horrible, i know (its mikasa/annie surprise surprise)

For most individuals, the first week of October meant a few things. It meant leaves changing color, it meant cozy nights by the fireplace, and it meant pre-Halloween excitement. If you were a student at Maria High School, however, your sights were generally set on something completely different.  
Football Frenzy week.  
Everyone that was outside of the bubble-like isolation the students had created always assumed that such excitement was over the news cameras that floated through both sides of the bleachers, held in the hands of a wide-eyed and slightly disheveled reporter. This was, of course, not the case. If you spoke with nearly any student belonging to Maria, you'd invariably come to find out that the real reason the school was so riled up was the upcoming game between themselves and their long-time rival, Rose High School. (Even the freshmen harbored a deep hatred for the only other high school in the district. The freshmen.)  
That being said, it was a known fact that they would end up on the news regardless, quickly rising the ranks and becoming #1 on the charts as more and more votes flooded in for their game to be televised. So, inevitably, the annual blackout game (called such after a particularly memorable game 6 years back when the robotics team had gotten carried away and used so much energy on LED signs that the power at the stadium went out) would end up on the news. Again.  
And in particular, Annie Leonhardt would appear on the news. Again. Because everyone knew, as sure as the sky was blue and as sure as her rivals couldn't play football, that Annie would be perched in the very front row of the bleachers, at every pep rally and every game, screaming so loud and chanting so hard that it was a wonder she never toppled over the sad excuse for a fence holding back said front row. Normally interested in nothing that wasn't her self-proclaimed girlfriend (her neck-pillow she brought from home), Annie was quite possibly more invested in the blackout game than the football players themselves, and she most certainly had more enthusiasm than that of all of their cheerleaders put together.  
Which wasn't exactly difficult, per se. With only 5 cheerleaders on their official team, Annie was often asked why she didn't try out, since she had so much passion for it (only to quickly stop themselves when met with an expression that screamed "why are you breathing my air?"). In stark contrast, Rose had a team of 17 cheerleaders, with practiced moves and choreography, and 3 years of trophies at cheer competitions under their belt. And Annie hated their cheer team almost as much as she hated their football team. She actually did hate one cheerleader in particular more than she could ever hate such a harmless, untalented football team.  
Mikasa Ackerman.  
To be fair, Annie started it, she really did. But really, if you see a girl at the tail-end of a particularly intense game, and she's wearing your rival's school colors, and she happens to be looking, who wouldn't raise their middle fingers at her like victory flags? (Most decent people, it would seem.)  
Though Annie knew she had a knack for pissing off people she Really Should Not Piss Off, she still wasn't entirely prepared to be dragged into a fist-fight with the leader of Rose High School's cheer team. (Apparently it was possible to wind up in jail for a night for breaking the nose of Rose's beloved 'princess.' Who knew?)  
But, Annie powered through brief jail time for punching somebody in the face who really should not have been punched in the face (wouldn't be the first time), and taunting Mikasa from across the field became something of a tradition for Annie (and Mikasa began doing the same to Annie, once she realized that the cute blonde that kept throwing things during games was in fact the same cute blonde that broke her nose that one time). Their methods of said taunting included but was not limited to: convincing the entire left stands to chant "Vikings ain't shit" (the 'Vikings' being Rose's mascot), standing at the top of a tower of cheerleaders embellished in blue and white just to flip the bird at certain persons at the front of the bleachers, and sneaking to the entire other side of the field to steal the cheer captain's change of clothes, set out for post-game festivities.  
On the evening of the blackout game, Annie was already plotting what havoc she could possibly wreak on the rival cheer team. As she smeared thick stripes of paint on her face (in Maria's colors, of course, one deep violet stripe and one in metallic gold), she ran through idea after idea, exhausted the thought of shaving cream-filled balloons and moved past the concept of using silly string in purple and gold on Rose's (obnoxiously large, in Annie's humble opinion) bus. She settled for a last-resort backup plan, just in case her keen nose for causing trouble failed her out in combat, and slipped her tank top out from underneath her school-distributed sweatshirt, and threw on a different bra, one that was baby blue with white ribbons on the straps. (It was Annie's favorite, and she tried not to think about the implications of that as she remembered whose school colors they were. But really, last resort. She meant it.)  
At the game, Annie really started to rethink her life decisions. Why did she go to these games? Why did she have to get into a fist-fight with the rival cheer team's leader? (Why was the rival cheer team's leader so fucking pretty?)  
Such belatedly asked questions were brought on by Mikasa Ackerman, thinking it was a Good Idea to choreograph a routine that was not strictly appropriate for school. Be it at games or otherwise, even Annie knew that the cheer team would probably get a Talking To for the content of said dance routine. Annie was also trying her hardest to ignore the way Mikasa was definitely looking straight at her at any chance she could find. (There were a lot of chances, she noted.)  
Now, Annie knew that Maria High had a reputation for being as straight as a slinky. She knew that at least 1/4 of her school was Playing For The Other Team, and she supposed that her two best friends (her two best friends who were in fact both males) had been going steady for about 2 years now. But Annie Leonhardt was Not Gay. Not even a little. If her face flushed, it was out of rage and the bite of the cool October breeze, and Not because Mikasa could do the splits.  
Annie put all the effort she could muster into thinking coherently, trying desperately to think of a way to top that. 'That' being such a lewd (and effective) stunt and obviously not the toned head of the rival cheer squad herself. Definitely not. And so, as a player from Maria hauled ass across the field and screaming from both sides was heightened to an almost defeaning volume, and she was absolutely certain that everyone's attention was on the field, Annie caught Mikasa's eye as she was lifted to the top of a pyramid consisting of half her cheer team. Took a deep breath.  
And pulled her sweatshirt and bra up in one quick discreet motion, grin widening to almost a snarl as she yanked it back down.  
Annie could visibly see Mikasa's balance waver and her mouth drop open, just a little, just enough for Annie to notice and start howling with laughter and maybe a little embarrassment. She could also see Mikasa being lowered back to the ground, saying something angrily to a few other cheerleaders, and start walking alone toward the gates, away from the stands and the crowd and the game itself. Her eyes scanned the crowd, found Annie easily, and narrowed as she jerked her head in the direction of the gates. She kept walking, and even from the stands Annie could see the rage nearly radiating off her in waves as she stormed through the gates.  
Annie had never backed down from a challenge and today certainly wouldn't be the day she did. She made her way through the crowd thick with chanting and the smell of the hot cocoa offered by the school, and thumped down the stairs leading down the bleachers and around back to the gates. She was just padding past the empty ticket booth when someone caught her arm and yanked her harshly into the bathroom attached to the ticket booth, presumably used by the cheer teams to change into uniform and give pep talks and god knows what else.  
And Annie supposed she was going to find out what "god knows what else" meant, noting that the bathroom was empty aside from (oh fuck) Mikasa. Who was shoving Annie up against the bathroom door and locking it and wow, Mikasa was tall, Mikasa was practically towering over Annie, and it was a mystery to Annie how exactly Mikasa was suddenly eye to eye with her and holy shit they were kissing. They were kissing and Mikasa's lips were so soft, softer than Annie had been expecting, and she was rougher than Annie was expecting as she felt a sharp bite to her lower lip.  
Mikasa's perfect lip gloss (because everything about Mikasa was perfect, Annie had decided) was smeared in the corner of her mouth, and any rude comment Annie was thinking died in her throat as the bright lighting of the bathroom caught on the tinted gloss.  
"Did you plan to do that?" asked Mikasa, and Annie was momentarily taken aback because she'd never actually heard Mikasa's voice, and it was soft, and high, and just so fucking pretty. Annie stared at her (and maybe her lipgloss), dumbstruck, before it dawned on her that she'd definitely asked a question.  
"Kind of. I couldn't think of anything else. Shaving cream-filled balloons aren't very creative."  
"Neither is flashing your opposing team," Mikasa said, fighting the smile tugging at her lips.  
"Not my opposing team, just you." Annie stopped, nose scruching. "Wow, okay, that came out gayer than I thought it would."  
Mikasa snickered, leaning back slightly (Annie let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding). "So what time do these games usually end again?"  
"Usually around 10. It's..." Annie pulled out her phone. "9:13 right now."  
Mikasa's eyes lit up. "Interesting."


End file.
